1. Field of the Invention
A connector arrangement for connecting the bare ends of a plurality of insulated conductors to a horizontal row of first contacts arranged on an electrical device, respectively, including a main housing having a side portion containing a chamber in which the electrical device is mounted, a connector housing pivotally connected at one end with the main housing for pivotal movement about a vertical pivot axis between engaged and disengaged positions, the connector housing supporting a horizontal row of conductor contacts arranged to engage the first contacts, respectively, when the contact housing is in the engaged position, and a manually-operable locking arrangement for locking the connector housing in the engaged position.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of production engineering, it is very important to make sure that the connections of electrical instruments will contact securely also in response to vibration stress. On the other hand, the instruments used for manufacturing must frequently be reconfigured during the change of finished products, something that can also demand an adaptation of the electrical connections.
There is therefore a great need for connector arrangements that can be used in a modular fashion, that are easily reconfigurable, and that furthermore guarantee a great measure of functional reliability during sustained operation.
The present invention was developed to provide a connector arrangement for respectively connecting a plurality of electrical conductors to the contacts of an electrical device or subassembly, and that will meet the abovementioned requirements.